


Sometimes you don’t need to say I love you to know it’s love

by milodrums



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Battle of Scarif, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/pseuds/milodrums
Summary: Some short snippets to the life of Chirrut and Baze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's some spoilers to Rogue One so please turn back if you haven't seen it! Chirrut/Baze got me shook that I had to write /something/.

1) Chirrut often traces his fingers over Baze's face when they're alone, just to remember the structural form. Baze replies with a gentle squeeze to Chirrut's shoulder. They're not that affectionate, but Baze will always watch out for Chirrut to make sure he's fine. Even if he knows he is.

2) Chirrut jokes to Jyn that the force involves Baze and her eyebrows shoot up. She throws a puzzled look. He offers no further explanation and gives her a warm smile. "Good day, Jyn."

3) Baze checks his weapon and hears Chirrut making a joke about a loaded gun coming too early. K2 agrees, Baze does not.

4) Bodhi swears he sees Baze giving Chirrut a shoulder hug while the latter gives his best adoring smile. Bodhi feels like he is somehow intruding.

5) Cassian bumps into a slightly intoxicated Baze, apologizing for accidentally spilling the alcohol. Baze slurs, "Chirrroooot the forceee is spilling my drinkkk". Cassian steps away quickly as he hears a laughing Chirrut replying, "If the force is a captain, then yes!"

6) Chirrut, losing consciousness, feels Baze's warm embrace for the last time. He tries to reach for his face, but his hand doesn't work. Baze takes Chirrut's hand and brings it to his face. He whispers a goodbye. Chirrut knows they'll meet again.

7) Baze takes the fight to the troopers, but knowing he is about to die. He turns around and watches Chirrut for the last time. "The force is with me." He perishes in the blast, yet clearly, he hears, "I am with the force again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I would like to thank Bhav for beta-ing this for me.


End file.
